Oblivious
by ERGO-PR0XY
Summary: Back in feudal times where fairy tail creatures, and demons exist, there's a Yuki onna who goes by the name Rukia. As notorious as she is for her nature to consume hearts of men to fuel her external beauty, there is the internal conflict that stirs within her. No man in his right mind would want a relationship between a demon that could easily rip their heart out? More info inside!


I'm a terrible fanfic writer that gets the "urge."  
You know, the urge to write, but don't know what to write about?

Thusly, this was born.

Not sure if should continue this cause it's a plot bunny and all. So if this catches fire, I'll most likely update more often.

It's completely AU.

It MIGHT turn M in later chapters... MIGHT.

Plot-

Back in feudal times where fairy tail creatures, and demons exist, there's a Yuki onna who goes by the name Rukia. As notorious as she is for her nature to consume hearts of men to fuel her external beauty, there is the internal conflict that stirs within her. No man in his right mind would want a relationship between a demon that could easily rip their heart out.

Though, what happens when a war general who has the ability to kill her, saves her instead?

Conflicting emotions formed- especially when the war general is being "engaged" to Princess Orihime...

Let the chaos ensue!

* * *

Roars of heavily breathing villagers echoed through out the unforgiving cold ridged Mount Fuji-it was all because of the infamous Yuki onna held who onto a bleeding bunny... A bleeding bunny who was harmed by villagers hunting. The infamous Yuki onna scoffs at the primitive ways of the villagers as she hid behind a snow laced tree with the bleeding bunny in her hands. There was no way the infamous Yuki onna going to let that poor little white bunny die-but, then again, she can't exactly fight against the mere brute villagers, not when she too, was attacked in the cross fires of her poor little white bunny.

"Why chappy..." Rukia breathlessly whispers to her bleeding bunny as white puffs of air escapes her pink lips. "Why did you go running in your own?"

Muffled pained whimpers was heard coming from her poor little bunny, Chappy. The dogs the villagers set loose manged to bite Chappy's leg that's bleeding profusely and there is nothing Rukia can do-not when there are hunters with arrows and swords hunting for her-and the fact that she's shielding a poor helpless bunny? Rukia refuses to let poor little Chappy die.

"Okay." Rukia now whispers to her poor little bunny. "I'm going to create a distraction and I'm going to run- hold on tight okay?" Blue eyes beam up at Rukia as the bunny weakly pips and weakly snuggles in against Rukia's cold chest.

"Ready?" Rukia quietly puffed as the tiny little bunny quietly whimpered.

"Alright." Rukia heavily puffed as she slowly got slip up the frost encrusted tree. "On the count of 3... 1...2...3-"

A heavy black cloak drapes over our infamous Yuki onna as a dark shadow towers above her, whispering, "What are you doing here?! Women aren't allowed in-"

"OVER HERE! The dogs smelled the bunny!"

Violet eyes widen the moment Ruki's heard the crunching of snow headed towards her as she continued to coddle her injured bunny by cooing at it and repeating sweet nothings-

"WRONG WAY!" Boomed the voice that cloaked Rukia. "The bunny is somewhere else!"

Violet eyes now beamed up at the tall shadow once groans and moans were exchanged. A wave of relief now washes over Rukia while her little Chappy still whimpers in pain- Rukia winces every time she hears her poor little bunny whimper because she understands Chappy's pain.

Chappy and her are constantly being hunted by the brute villagers who are blood thirsty for bunnies. Though, this time, the hunters are deterred by someone...

Something higher in rank than the brute villagers is a General. General Ichigo Kurosaki.

He's one of the many war generals of the land that regularly trains in the ridged and cold atmosphere of Mount Fiji- Though, what the war general wasn't expecting was a woman, a woman and a damaged bunny.

Ichigo lets out a deep huff as white puffs of air escapes his mouth while Rukia focuses in on her scared and injured bunny, instead of her own wounds.

"It's okay, it's okay~~~" Rukia sweet;y cooed as she tightly wraps Chappy leg with a strip of cloth she ripped from her white Kimono- Rukia wasn't going to let Chappy die like this...

But.

It suddenly dawned Rukia the moment she realized there was cloak over her and a man heavily breathing...

"I'm going to ask again." IChigo heavily puffed as her looks at a cooing Rukia. "Why are you up here in the-"

"My bunny." Rukia boldly respose as she now weakly positions her self up the trees as the warm sun beams upon her flawless milky smooth skin. "My bunny was being hunt-" A pang of pain hits Rukia's lower torso as blood started to heavily pour from her wound- Ichigo noticed.

"Whoa, whoa..." Ichigo merely reacs as her bends own on his knees and holds the Yuki onna, "You okay? Do you have somewhere nearby to stay or-"

"Yes." Rukia merely responded as she continued to coddle her poor little bunny. "It's nearby."


End file.
